1. Field
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for detecting and performing processing associated with noise and/or weapon fire incidents, and, more particularly, to features of identification and/or information processing associated with nearby devices.
2. Description of Related Information
Some gunshot location systems may use a network of dedicated acoustic sensors distributed throughout a region, e.g., on telephone poles or buildings. This type of system determines relative arrival times between sensors and triangulates locations of gunshot events, which may then be presented on a display to a user. Gunshot location systems such as this have been installed in a number of municipalities. They are useful in promoting public safety by providing fast notification of gunshot events to law enforcement officials. Even with immediate notification, however, it can take minutes for officials to arrive at the scene. By then, perpetrators may have fled and little evidence may remain to help officials identify them. In addition, victims and witnesses may no longer be present to assist officials with valuable information or evidence. There is thus still a need for more effective ways to process information and/or assist officials in responding to gunshot events.
With this invention, innovations to weapon fire or gunshot location systems are provided, resulting in improvements to weapon fire location and processing as well as community safety.